Dayna
"Dangerous, violent, unpredictable - completle and utter danger to those around her." - Universal Encyclopedia Dayna was an active member of the Order of the Lizard during the Makratan Wars and the Destral Crisis. Biography "She was going to be supreme, rule it all - be the powerful being that she always wanted to be, able to crush all those that opposed her." - Dayna, Convexar Dayna was born intro Lera like many of the Order of the Lizard and joined after Astor confronted her with a dossier. She also had a pentient for magic from a young age. Somewhere, along the lines in the story she devolped feelings for Leguard - espically after he is shot trying to save her. He survives and the two begin to gradually fall for each other, when Leguard finally admits his love for her - she kisses him. After going through the Time Statue in Lera Harbour - and seeing an alternate timeline where Dayna had died where Leguard had instead of saved her. Horrified by the reprecussions involved - she leaves the timeline too damaged to truly face Leguard without been forced to relive what she saw there and the two drift apart - by Convexar ''- the two are just friends and nothing more. She was nearly killed at the Battle of the Beaches, but a timely intervention from "warlock child" saved her life just before he is shot aswell. After finding the Seer Binary Hardisk she tried to insert it into the CyberEye core but overloaded her body and mind. Stopping her heart. Just before she blacks out she remembers all the people she tried to forsake and gladly welcomed death, knowing she would never control herself from seeking out ways to rule them all if left alive. Her body was never found, and the CyberEye core overloaded and exploded, incinerating her body and the Binary hardisk, wiping all traces of CyberEye from the world forever, and her death remained a mystery to the Order of the Lizard. Personality Dayna was incredibly power hungry, and was willing to sacrfice many things to get it. How this behaviour was born is impossible to figure out. She is also described as being dangerous and hot-headed, commenly charging into a fight with no real intention or understanding of the situation. Dayna was also obsessed with controlisim, constantly trying to bring a situation under her control which ties into her need for power. However, she was also was kind, helpful, and empathetic towards others. She cares about all her friends, and just wants what is best for them. But - like mentioned before, she is controlling and this manifests in her love for her friends - as she tries to protect them. Dayna has also professed to been a very sexual person, and oftenly fantasizes about strange and obscure fetishes with people. She also professes to Britteney at one time, that she can become so lost in these fatntasies that she ends up potraying them subletly in real life, for example, she dresses in concordance with one of her sexual fetishes such as wearing ballet shoes with no socks. Even later on in the series, she expresses to Afa-Veil that this creates sexual fulfillment for her, and that dressing like this from time to time, even if in private, can cause her to gain sexual fulfillment. Days later, it is implied that Afa-Veil and Dayna have lesbian interactions with each other - though this is part of the ritual in creating a mentor-student bond between the pair. (See more in Skills) A point of note worthy is that she never acts on her need for power until ''Convexar. Skills Dayna has varied understanding of magic, and when she joins with Afa-Veil through the complicated mentor-studen t bond becomes even more powerful. This bond allowed the two to sense where the other was at at different times - for example, when Afa-Veil is caught in Gatling Gun crossfire and is killed - Dayna immediatly knows that Afa-Veil has died - albiet with unknown circumstances. She claims to know CPR, and other First Aid medical skills. Trivia *She is unlockable in Gaurdians of Universe: Death Games after getting 30,000 points in Lera. She is only availble through the "Extra Character Pack 2" DLC. *In the TV Show, she was played by Merianne Horton.